


Middle Of Nowhere

by pasteldanhowells



Series: pff bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, At least I tried to make it spooky, Halloween, M/M, Spooky, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: Dan is heading towards his family house when a storm hits, causing his car to break down. Dan finds a hotel in the middle of nowhere, while staying at this hotel, Dan meets the manager named Phil Lester. But, not everything is what it seems to be when he talks to one of the employees.





	Middle Of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this for the pff bingo, for the prompts 'stranded' & 'hotel', but didn't finish in time, so I decided to make this my Halloween fic instead.

“Fuck!” Dan curses loudly as he hits the steering wheel angrily.

Of course his car has to break down during a crazy thunderstorm, in the middle of nowhere. Why him? Why does something bad always has to happen to him? Dan doesn’t understand it.

Dan would be at home right now, watching some cheesy scary movie for Halloween coming up, but no, his mother insisted on Dan driving down and spending the holiday with the family. It’ll be fun, she said.

Dan takes a deep breath as he looks around, trying to ignore the heavy rain slamming against his car. He’s basically stranded in the middle of the woods with nowhere to go and no one to ask for help. But, there’s really no other choice. He can’t just sit here and do nothing. That’s just not Dan’s nature.

Dan reaches over and grabs his bag from the passenger’s seat, making sure his has his wallet and now dead phone just in case. He doesn’t think he’s going to find anything out there, but you never know.

Dan closes his eyes, before pushing the door open and jumping out into the rain.

“Shit,” Dan grumbles, pulling his hood up and quickly wiping at his eyes.

Dan has absolutely no idea where he is, or where he’s going, but all he does is walk.

It’s about fifteen minutes into walking when Dan suddenly stumbles upon an old hotel. Dan’s hesitant, because it looks kind of shady. There doesn’t seem to be anyone there, but there’s an open sign.

“Here goes nothing,” Dan mumbles, after standing there for a few moments. He takes a deep breath, and walks towards the hotel. He pushes the front door open and walks inside. Dan pulls his hoodie off, and looks around. It seems okay. In the lobby, at least. But again, there’s no around. “Hello?”

“I was wondering if you were going to come in,”

Dan jumps and looks over, seeing a man walking from behind a room. “You were watching me?”

“I was watching the rain first, and then spotted you. You stood there for quite awhile,”

“I wasn’t sure if anyone was here,” Dan quickly says. “But, I’m kind of desperate for a place to stay. My, uh, my car broke down during the storm. So, I just started walking and found this place. Any rooms?”

“We have rooms available, yes. You can stay until the storm passes,”

“Thank you!” Dan sighs in relief. At least the employee is nice enough to allow him to stay here. “I don’t really have much money on me at the moment. But, I’ll take whatever room I can afford.”

After paying for the rooms, Dan is handed the keys to the room he’ll be staying in.

“Thank you!” Dan shouts as he walks down the hallway towards his room. He walks down to the end of the hall where his room is, and unlocks the door. Dan slowly walks into the hotel room. He looks up, and sighs. It’s exactly what he thought it was. The room is small with one bed and a dresser in front of it. There’s table and chairs. There’s even a bathroom attached to the room. It’s not terrible, at least.

At least Dan is sleeping somewhere warm tonight, and on a bed. For a brief moment, Dan was worried that he would have to sleep in his car during that crazy thunderstorm.

Dan walks over to the window and sighs when he sees that it’s still pouring outside. He jumps when there’s a clap of thunder and lightning. Dan blinks when he thinks he sees a man standing outside, but then there’s no one there a second later. Dan scoffs and shakes his head. Must be his imagination.

After drying off and cleaning himself up a bit, Dan heads back out to the lobby. He needs to tell his family that he’ll be a little late. He wouldn’t want to leave them worrying when he doesn’t show up on time.

“Excuse me?” Dan asks the employee at the desk. “Do you happen to have a working phone anywhere?”

“None around the hotel. Is your phone dead?”

“Yes,” Dan nods. “I don’t have a charger on me, but I need to tell my family that I’ll be late coming home. You know, don’t want them to worry about me or anything.”

“Here,” the woman opens the desk drawer and then she pulls out a charger and tosses it over to Dan. “Borrow mine. But, I’ll need it back before you leave. It’s my only charger that I have.”

“Oh, of course. Thank you so much! You’re a lifesaver,” Dan grins, and then he rushes back to his room. He shuts the door behind him and climbs onto the bed. He plugs the charger in and plugs in his phone.

Dan feels relieved once his family knows that he’s going to be home late. Of course, his family offered to come pick him up once they knew he was in a hotel, but Dan certainly wasn’t about to make one of his family members come pick him up at a sketchy hotel in the middle of nowhere.

Now, Dan just has to wait until the storm settles, go back to his car, and get it working again.

“Hello,”

Dan nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears the sudden voice. He looks over and his eyes widen when he sees a man standing in front of his door. Exactly, how did this man get into his room?

“Wh- Who are you?” Dan asks, trying not to sound nervous. “How did you get in my room?”

The man chuckles. “Phil Lester. I’m the manager of this hotel,” he says. That explains it.

“Okay, but… what are you doing in my room?” Dan asks curiously, not taking his eyes away from the man for one second. “Hey, you look like the man I saw earlier outside. You were standing in the rain?”

“Could have been me. I like the rain,” Phil answers calmly. “Are you enjoying your stay?”

“I suppose so, considering I’ve only been here half an hour. Your employee was kind enough to let me stay in this room even if I didn’t have a lot of money. It’s not completely terrible like I thought it would be,”

Phil chuckles, and nods, walking over to the window, though he doesn’t say anything.

“Do you always visit your guests randomly like this?” Dan asks after a moment of silence.

“We don’t have a lot of guests often,” Phil informs Dan. “To answer your question, only the pretty ones.” He looks over at Dan and smirks when he sees Dan’s cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you want. It’s not like I have anyone to talk to,” Dan shrugs.

“Yeah, and it’s not like we have any other customers that need tending to,” Phil says, before turning to look at Dan with a smile. “What are you doing here? You don’t look like someone who lives around here.”

Dan shakes his head. “No, sir. I was on my way to visit family,” he explains. “Then, the storm hit hard, and my car broke down in the middle of nowhere. I thought it’d be better to walk to try to find anywhere to stay, and that’s where I found your hotel.” He shrugs his shoulders.

Dan has absolutely no idea who this stranger is, supposedly the manager of this hotel. This man came out of nowhere. Literally. Dan didn’t even hear the door open. This man could literally be a psycho killer for all Dan knows. But, for the moment, he seems quite nice and Dan’s lonely.

If anything comes out of this, it’s a good story to tell to his family whenever he makes it home.

Dan talks to Phil for a couple more hours, surprising him. They talk about everything and nothing. Dan talks about his family, and Phil tells Dan about his early life and how he became the manager of this hotel. Dan honestly finds Phil interesting. He’s never met anyone like him before.

Eventually, Dan falls asleep, and when he wakes up, the rain has finally stopped and the sun is out. Dan finds himself disappointed when he realizes that Phil is no longer in his room. Of course he wouldn’t stay, they talked, but they barely know each other. They literally just met each other last night.

Dan always did believe in love at first sight.

Dan gathers his things, wanting to leave as soon as possible. He’s already late getting home enough, and Dan still has to figure out how to start his car again. At least he has a working phone now.

“Morning,” Dan greets when he walks into the lobby, seeing the woman from last night cleaning around. “Here’s your charger-” He places it on the desk. “Thanks for letting me borrow it.”

“No problem,” she gives Dan a friendly smile. “Heard you talking last night. Get a hold of your family?”

“Well, yeah. But, that’s not who I was talking to. Your manager, Phil Lester? He paid me a visit,”

The woman instantly freezes, and looks up at dan with wide eyes, almost like she’s seen a ghost.

“What? Have- Have I said something wrong?” Dan asks nervously when he sees the look on her face.

“The manager of this hotel died a few years ago,” she explains sadly. “He died in a horrible car crash, when it was raining just like last night. I’ve been running the hotel ever since his death.”

Dan’s heart drops. “Th- That’s impossible. I saw him. He told me his name was Phil Lester!”

“I knew it,” she whispers, gasping. “I knew I wasn’t just seeing things. His ghost is haunting the hotel!”

Dan shakes his head, refusing to believe that he had spent all night talking to a bloody ghost.

“I- I have to go. Th- Thank you for the hospitality,” Dan mumbles before rushing out of the hotel without a second thought. 

Just wait until his mother hears about this. She’s going to think he’s gone officially insane.


End file.
